I'm Alright
by StaticBunny
Summary: Sasuke's finally had enough. Rated M for language, abuse and suicide to be safe.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first story, I do not own Naruto or the song lyrics in this story.**

**Contains Abuse, Suicide and Bad Language =P  
><strong>

**** = Song lyrics**

**Italics = thoughts**

A loud crash resounded as the aluminum bat hit the wall.

"You fucking idiot!" Naruto yelled at his frightened boyfriend. Sasuke just sat there tears swelling in his eyes, he couldn't hide it no matter how hard he tried. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-" He was cut off by a glass bowl flying inches from his head shattering against the wall.

I was already forgotten, standing in the doorway witnessing this ordeal like a fly on the wall.

"Stand up! Quit being a bitch and own up to what you did!" Naruto yelled.

I just watched from afar as they fought, trying to take in what I was seeing. It was unbelievable to me. The three of us have been friends for a long time and it had never been like this before. They've always seemed…. Happier.

"I can't believe you spent our leftover money on that!" Naruto shouted as he drew his hand back and smacked Sasuke across the face. I watched as Sasuke took it, as if he deserved this kind of abuse. I knew they've been fighting more lately but on the phone Sasuke never said it was this bad. No wonder he was so worried and scared that I was here. I knew I had to stop this but….

I couldn't move.

Sasuke mumbled something under his heavy breath and endless crying. "What did you say?" Naruto asked angrily. "Say it louder so I can hear"

Sasuke looked up, with the saddest and most broken look I've ever seen. "I said…. You're right, I'm stupid and worthless" the weaker boy began to sob.

"You're damn right you are! You always do stupid shit like this!"

I couldn't believe what such a great relationship had become. I was shocked.

"Clean up this fucking mess before I get back" Naruto promptly demanded before storming out of the little apartment.

I waited a moment before walking over to my shattered friend and kneeling beside him. Sasuke looked up at me through blood and tears' just begging to be told everything is okay. I pulled him close. I could feel his whole body shaking against mine as I held him tight. I gently rocked back and forth quietly whispering "Shhhh it's going to be okay. You're okay" over and over again. I stayed like that until his breathing had normalized and I could hear the slight snore coming from his mouth. I picked him up bridal style and laid him in bed to sleep off the sorrow of today. I silently left the room still in shock.

Sasuke's P.O.V. – The Next Day

When I awoke the next morning my eyes were still sore and my face was still red from crying. I looked around the small bedroom and noticed the other side of the bed was unused. Naruto must have gone to the bar and gotten drunk last night. I slowly sat up, my body still aching from the beating. I could smell the sweet scent of bacon and eggs.

_He's lying, he doesn't care…_

I quietly entered the kitchen, to see what my supposed lover was doing.

My eyes grew wide as I realized what I was seeing.

Naruto had an apron on and was cooking a large breakfast meal and blasting our song on the radio

**Yesterday I was holding you,

it felt like your heart was my own.

The only thing I could think of was,

how much I didn't want to go**

_No! I know he doesn't care. He never has or it wouldn't be like this!_

**You can tell me, Darling won't you tell me everything

Cuz, Babe I need you to know

You can tell me, Darling won't you tell me everything

Cuz maybe I'm finally starting to… fall**

"GOOD MORNING SASU!" he shouted, with a huge grin on his liar face.

I couldn't help but wince at his bullshit attempt to show me he "loves" me. I stared at him, anger and hurt clear in my eyes at his stupid fake grin. I yelled, I told him exactly what I think of him.

"You have got to be kidding me! This is ridiculous! How dare you go bat shit crazy then the next day act like nothing happened!" I stormed out of the kitchen to the bedroom slamming the door and locking it. I can hear Naruto punch the wall either out of confusion or anger , but I don't care.

I've made my choice.

I began writing my note:

Dear, Supposed Lover

You did this to me. I hope it eats at you for the rest of your life.

I love you Naru. You don't love me or you wouldn't be like this.

Don't worry though, I'm alright.

Signed,

Your Ex

I put the note down beside the bed and went over to the radio. I thought for a second and put on the only song I could think of.

**If you're reading this then I finally did it.

I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye there was no time

Understand I was stressed…**

The cuts were deeper than usual, much much deeper. I could hear Naruto banging on the door. I just listened to the music as everything faded

**-iving day to day was ….and I gave…. Best but…. Nothing left…. World to convince me to stay….long gone away…**

Then… nothing.

~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~

**Song credits:**

**Beyond December (Formerly The Blaqk Year) – 7th Night**

**Twiztid – I'm Alright**

**What do you think? Please Review!  
><strong>


End file.
